Dissidia: Final Fantasy - Treachery
by Suiko Ryos
Summary: Episodio Piloto de un proyecto que tengo en mente desde hace mucho tiempo. Y hablando de tiempo, hace siglos que no juego a DFF así que no recuerdo mucho que digamos, eso descontando que tengo lagunas de memoria. Un universo alternativo en el que los personajes de Dissidia interactuarán con personajes originales, ambientado antes de Dissidia Duodecim.


Una vez más como tantas otras, el conflicto eterno entre la Armonía y la Discordia toca a su fin. Y, una vez más como tantas otras, el bando de la Discordia tiene la victoria al alcance de sus crueles manos. Los Guerreros de Cosmos han ido cayendo uno a uno ante el incesable asalto de los Guerreros de Caos; sólo quedan tres guerreros en pie. Sólo por el momento…

Un grito ahogado. Pasos frenéticos. El acero entrechocándose. Una sonrisa arrogante.

Por mucho que Squall se obligue a sí mismo a continuar luchando, su cuerpo está extenuado y no da para más. Su rival, el hombre de largos cabellos plateados, apenas tiene que esforzarse para rechazar la agresión con un leve movimiento de su larguísima catana. Squall pierde el equilibro momentáneamente, una fracción de segundo que aprovecha su rival para golpearle en el pecho con el pomo de su arma, haciéndole perder el aliento.

Fácil. Demasiado fácil.

Sephiroth permanece en silencio mientras el joven de la cicatriz cae de rodillas al suelo, jadeando pesadamente y tratando de recuperar el aliento. Ni siquiera le mira; ha perdido todo el interés en el combate. Su sonrisa, antes arrogante, es sustituida por una mueca de decepción. Dejando escapar un suspiro, mira a su alrededor ignorando por completo al enemigo arrodillado frente a él.

Al mismo tiempo que el combate entre Sephiroth y Squall, se desarrollan otros dos. A un lado, Exdeath disfruta ridiculizando los intentos banales de Tidus por atacarle, ya que ninguno de sus ataques logra acertar en el objetivo. Un poco más alejados, se encuentran Golbez, el Emperador y Kuja, alternándose para atacar al Guerrero de la Luz que, valerosa pero fútilmente, arremete una y otra vez sin dejarse amedrentar por la inferioridad numérica. Y en el extremo opuesto al campo de batalla se alza el botín de guerra, el trono de la Diosa de la Armonía, Cosmos.

Sephiroth recupera su sonrisa arrogante. Avanza en dirección a la Diosa mirándola fijamente a los ojos con intenciones asesinas.

— Detente…

Se detiene al oír la quebradiza voz de Squall. Mira por el rabillo del ojo sin apenas ladear la cabeza, y ve que el joven había logrado ponerse en pie a duras penas.

— Es inútil —proclama el peliplateado, dándole la espalda—. Vuestro fin ha llegado. Tomaré la vida de Cosmos y vuestras patéticas existencias se…

Un nuevo grito ahogado, acompañado por más pasos frenéticos le interrumpen. Cierra los ojos; aquello ya estaba resultando ser un incordio. Evita el ataque al dar un simple paso a un lado. Un instante después se escucha el sonido del acero entrechocándose y el arma de Squall sale despedida de entre sus temblorosas manos.

— Se acabó. Hasta nunca —anuncia Sephiroth, con la catana alzada para luego precipitarla rápidamente hacia el cuello de Squall…

— ¡Va a ser que no, colega! —exclama una voz jovial y alegre.

En un abrir y cerrar de ojos, un joven con un peinado desaliñado y rubio aparece entre los dos guerreros. Bloquea la catana de Sephiroth con su propia catana, de una longitud más cotidiana. Tiene dibujada en su rostro una sonrisa de lo más despreocupada, como si aquello no fuera con él. Sus alegres ojos rojizos miran fijamente a los de Sephiroth.

— ¿No te da vergüenza? ¡Atacar así a un pobre infeliz indefenso! ¡Y desarmado! Oh, sin ánimo de ofender, Squall —le guiña un ojo a su compañero, quien había vuelto a caer arrodillado por la falta de energía.

— Seigetsu —murmura Squall entre jadeos pesado.

— Ése soy yo. No me gastes el nombre.

Sephiroth da un leve brinco hacia atrás para guardar las distancias. Observa con detenimiento al individuo que acaba de aparecer. No recuerda haberlo visto antes. ¿Acaso Cosmos había invocado un nuevo guerrero sin ellos saberlo?

Seigetsu envaina el arma en su correspondiente vaina, la cual empuña con la mano izquierda, en lugar de tenerla atada a la cintura o algo parecido. Cuando termina, abre los ojos con sorpresa y silba.

— Tío, qué pedazo de espada que te gastas —comenta, demasiado ruiseñor teniendo en cuenta la situación actual—. Es larguita de narices, oye. ¿No es incómoda de blandir? Digo, tiene pinta de ser pesada y todo —se lleva una mano al mentón y le mira con ojos bravucones—. ¿Detecto un acomplejamiento o algo? ¿Inseguridad en la cama, hermano?

Sephiroth no responde.

— Seigetsu —vuelve a repetir Squall, poniéndose en pie empleando para ello todas las fuerzas de las que dispone.

— ¿Otra vez? Que sí, que soy yo. ¿No te acabo de decir que no me gastes el nombre, macho?

— Guárdate las payasadas para otro momento —le recrimina—. Concéntrate en lo que importa. Debemos terminar con esto cuanto antes.

Mientras Squall busca con la mirada su arma perdida, Seigetsu deja escapar un suspiro poco entusiasmado, algo poco común en su carácter.

— Sí —responde con una voz lenta y apagada—, tienes toda la razón. Pongámosle fin a esta pantomima…

— ¿Seigetsu?

Un suspiro. El silbido de una espada cortando el viento. La sangre salpicando. Un cuerpo que se desploma. Un rostro imperturbable.

Cosmos se levanta de su trono. Sus ojos como platos, se horroriza ante la inesperada escena que ante ella tiene lugar. Al principio se niega a creer lo que ha visto. Ha sido todo tan rápido que igual lo ha malinterpretado. Pero ¿qué otra explicación podía tener aquello? Squall recibió un tajo fatal en el pecho y su cuerpo se derrumbó, inerte y sin vida. Sephiroth se encontraba en ese momento lejos de su alcance, incluso con su larguísima arma. El único que se encontraba lo suficientemente cerca para atacar Squall era…

— Seigetsu —solloza. Ella parpadea y él desaparece del lado de Squall.

Un sonido a su espalda alerta a Sephiroth, quien contemplaba el cuerpo yaciente de Squall con evidente escepticismo. Mientras se gira, cuestiona lo que ha acaba de presenciar. ¿Realmente el rubio de la catana acababa de ejecutar a su propio compañero? Semejante acto se lo pudiese imaginar de un Guerrero de Caos, pero nunca se habría imaginado que un Guerrero de Cosmos sería capaz de demostrar tanta sangre fría como para ni siquiera inmutarse al poner fin a la vida de un camarada. Y eso es lo que más le inquieta: la sangre fría de ese joven. No vaciló ni un instante, no se lo pensó dos veces; desenvainó, rajó a su víctima y, de la misma manera en la que había aparecido, se esfumó.

Y la escena vuelve a repetirse.

Cuando se gira, Sephiroth ve que el rubiales se encuentra detrás del otro rubio, Tidus. Sin mediar palabra alguna procede a ensartarlo por la espalda. La catana atraviesa el corazón y sale por el pecho. Tidus suelta su espada y su cuerpo pierde todas sus fuerzas; la catana le ha atravesado limpiamente el corazón. Seigetsu retira su espada.

Y vuelve a desaparecer.

La intuición de Sephiroth le avisa de a donde tiene que mirar. Rápidamente se gira hacia donde el Guerrero de la Luz combate contra Golbez, el Emperador y Kuja.

Justo a tiempo. En ese momento Seigetsu reaparece frente al Guerrero de la Luz cuando éste iba a lanzarse sobre Kuja. El Guerrero de la Luz se detiene en seco. Craso error. Si hubiese continuado con su ataque habría tenido una oportunidad para reaccionar a tiempo. No fue el caso. Con un primer movimiento de su catana, Seigetsu desarma al Guerrero de la Luz; con un segundo, parte su escudo en dos; y con un tercero le rebana el cuello.

Para cuando el Guerrero de la Luz consigue reaccionar y tratar de alcanzar a Seigetsu con su mano, éste ya ha vuelto a desaparecer…

— ¡Cariño, ya estoy en casa! —anuncia Seigetsu en su usual tono alegre, frente a la pálida y temblorosa Diosa— ¿Qué ocurre? Te veo pálida. ¿Estás enferma? ¿No comes lo suficiente? Oh, espera, los Dioses no necesitan comer, ¿verdad? Je, tonto de mí.

Cosmos no responde. No puede. Está tan horrorizada por lo que acaba de suceder que ha perdido el habla. Sus ojos azulados se encuentran con los rojizos de Seigetsu y todo su cuerpo se estremece; una sensación parecida a como si te encontraras a una bestia salvaje en la selva. Porque así era cómo Seigetsu la miraba: como un depredador contemplando a la débil e indefensa criaturita que será su presa.

— ¿Qué pasa? ¿Se te ha comido la lengua el gato? —le pregunta Seigetsu con tono burlón, haciéndole caso omiso una vez más a todo lo que pasaba a su alrededor— Oh, ya veo. ¿Te sorprende todo esto que ha pasado? Es eso, ¿a que sí?

— ¿Por qué? —consigue articular Cosmos.

La sonrisa bravucona de Seigetsu desaparece y es reemplazada por un gesto de reproche.

— ¡Oh, por favor; no me vengas con esas! ¡Es precisamente para esto para lo que nos has llamado! ¡No te hagas la loca! ¿Diosa de la Armonía? ¡Y un carajo! —levanta su arma y señala a la Diosa con ella— Nos haces venir desde nuestros mundos de origen, sin importarte un rábano lo que quiera que estemos haciendo. Nos despojas de nuestros recuerdos para que seamos tus fieles marionetas. ¡Y entonces nos lanzas a una muerte segura! ¡Una! ¡Y! ¡Otra! ¡VEZ!

Silencio. Es como si el tiempo se hubiese detenido. Los segundos parecen minutos, incluso horas. Seigetsu mira a Cosmos colérico, con sus ojos rojos brillando como rubíes. La Diosa ha vuelto a enmudecer. No comprende porqué Seigetsu dice todas esas cosas. Es más, le inquieta que haya mencionado lo de llevarlos a la batalla una y otra vez. ¿Será posible que haya recuperado los recuerdos de anteriores Ciclos?

— Sin embargo —prosigue Seigetsu, esta vez más calmado—, no me veo capaz de hacerle daño a una mujer, y aún más cuando son tan despampanantes como tú, querida —aquí le guiña un ojo—. Así que tendremos que terminar con esto por el otro método —con un giro de muñeca termina empuñando la catana del revés con la punta apuntando a su propio estómago—. No me hace especial gracia, pero si todos los guerreros de un bando son aniquilados, la batalla termina. Créeme, esto me va a doler más a mí que a ti —coge impulso sosteniendo el arma con ambas manos—. Hasta el próximo Ciclo, Diosa de la Ruina.

Una risa amenazadora. Un movimiento fugaz. La sangre salpicando. Un cuerpo que se desploma. Silencio…

El Séptimo Ciclo del Conflicto entre la Armonía y la Discordia llega a su fin. La Discordia vuelve a triunfar ante la Armonía. Comienza el Octavo Ciclo del Conflicto entre la Armonía y la Discordia…


End file.
